fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 22.5
8:35:59 PM Canto: So, we'll say that a little bit after meeting Whispers, Carrick comes back in, dressed a bit more inconspicuous this time. 8:36:23 PM *** Kite heads over to him immediately. *** 8:37:41 PM Kite: I need to speak with you alone. ... also, that is a significant improvement in clothing choice. 8:42:38 PM Canto: (Kite is still a man, yes?) 8:43:16 PM Kite: ((Yep.)) 8:43:28 PM Kite: ((There's a lot of resemblance, mind you.)) 8:43:31 PM Canto: He squints at you for a moment. "Kite?" 8:43:59 PM Canto: He smiles, though! "You make a very dashing fellow, I must say." 8:45:37 PM Kite: ... I am not sure what that means. 8:47:20 PM Canto: Carrick: You are as handsome with this face as you are lovely with your feminine shape. 8:48:20 PM Kite: ... I need to speak with you alone. 8:48:24 PM *** Kite has a very grim look on his face. *** 8:49:19 PM Canto: Carrick: Lead on! 8:51:21 PM *** Kite brings him to his room and shuts the door behind them, staying at least several feet away. *** 8:51:40 PM Canto: Carrick looks around. "How's Murr?" 8:52:58 PM Kite: Murr is fine. Ander said you were interested in me; I am hoping she is not correct. 8:56:56 PM Canto: Carrick's face twitches, but he holds a poker face. "... why are you hoping that?" 8:57:58 PM Kite: I do not wish to hurt your feelings. 8:59:01 PM Canto: Carrick: I see. 8:59:58 PM Kite: ... I would not be suitable. 9:01:18 PM Canto: Carrick: May I ask why it would be so objectionable? 9:07:00 PM Kite: It is not objectionable per se. We are simply not suited to each other. 9:07:18 PM Canto: Carrick: How do you know? 9:07:42 PM Canto: He's being very level, and if his feelings are hurt, he's not showing it -- he is a diplomat, after all. 9:09:53 PM Kite: Because you are a noble diplomat and I am a paladin of the Song. 9:11:26 PM Canto: Carrick: So? There have been stranger matches. Your friend is right, and I am interested in you. I had been intending to court you once I was restored and my doppleganger was removed from my position. 9:14:28 PM Kite: I do not think that is a good idea. 9:19:29 PM Canto: Carrick: Is there any reason besides 'you do not think we would be a good match'? I'm not a lout - I do not pursue people when it is clear there is no interest on their part. 9:24:48 PM Kite: I do not at all think you are a lout. 9:25:02 PM Kite: I am not sure our values are the same. 9:31:45 PM Canto: Carrick: No? 9:33:19 PM Kite: What do you value? 9:44:17 PM Canto: Carrick: Serving the people of my province, and serving the empire. Bringing honor to my family and our name. 9:47:24 PM Kite: While that is certainly not objectionable, my loyalty is to the Song. And goodness. 9:51:09 PM Canto: Carrick: ... goodness? 9:53:07 PM Kite: Yes. The abstract ideal. 9:57:23 PM Canto: Carrick: ... I see. And... you don't think I'm good? 9:58:04 PM Kite: I have no idea. ... some of the things you have said have not been encouraging. 10:02:12 PM Canto: Carrick: Hrm. 10:02:43 PM Canto: He frowns a little. "... what it comes down to is that you're not. interested in me that way." 10:03:22 PM Canto: Carrick: That's all there is to it. 10:03:39 PM Kite: I am not interested in anyone that way. 10:09:02 PM Canto: Carrick: Oh, I see. So... it's not that you're not interested in me, you're just not interested in... people being interested in you. That's fair. 10:09:41 PM Kite: Not typically, no. 10:15:48 PM Canto: Carrick nods. "Well. I'm disappointed, but that's not your fault. 10:16:07 PM Canto: Carrick: Message received. I do hope we can still be friends, though. 10:17:00 PM Kite: Yes. I hope I have not hurt your feelings. 10:17:59 PM Canto: Carrick: Perhaps they are bruised, but it's not your fault. 10:22:23 PM Kite: Good. We have appreciated your help. And your patience. 10:26:29 PM Canto: Carrick: Yes, well. I have a lot ot make up for. 10:31:49 PM Kite: How so? 10:34:10 PM Canto: Carrick: The doppleganger used my name to do a lot of... things. They weren't my fault, but they're my responsibility. 10:35:24 PM Kite: ... I would be happy to assist. 10:40:05 PM Canto: He smiles. "Thanks, Kite." He looks at the door. "For now, though, I'm going to go drink." 10:41:08 PM Kite: ... not to an extreme, I hope. Good luck?